Together We'll Do Amazing Things
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They turn to each other in a time of need and fall in love, only it takes a while for people to find out. Another Addex fic set in the ferryboat arc.


**A/N: Recently posted 243 Addison/Addex icons on my livejournal, please take a look!  
>(<strong>iam-kelly[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]16589[dot]html<strong>) and **(**iam-kelly[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]16665[dot]html**)****

**Set in the ferryboat arc, after Meredith wakes up but before the stupid bet.**

* * *

><p><em>Together We'll Do Amazing Things<br>__~x~_

"Oh, hey" Alex stuttered as he almost bumped into Addison on the way into Jane Doe's room "I was just coming to see how she's doing"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Still stable so, good, how's Meredith?"

"No change" Alex sighed.

"She'll pull through this Alex" Addison said squeezing his arm a little as they stood leaning against each side of the doorframe.

"Yeah" Alex breathed "Look uh, maybe, maybe once this is all over, we could go out for a drink, I think we could both use it"

"I'd like that" Addison said with a small smile "I, I hope you know how, proud I am, of you" she said quietly as she moved away from the doorframe, their bodies getting even closer "I mean, to, pull her out of the water and, keep her stable until you got her here, that's, it's pretty, amazing"

"Well I didn't really do much, I got here and Yang took over" he grumbled.

"Yeah well, we all know it was you who saved her life" Addison said meeting his eyes, her hand resting lightly against his chest, their eyes seemed to wander to each others lips before they met briefly, only for a second before they pulled away and Addison dropped her head against him.

"If I've learnt anything from today" Alex whispered against her hair "It's that you never know what's around the corner, I mean, you can wake up one morning and everything's normal and the next you're in a ferry crash and you don't really know who you are, so, while we've got a minute, I just wanna tell you, I was lying through my teeth when we were in that supply closet, I want you, I want you and me, to try this, so if, if you feel what I feel, if you're feeling what I'm feeling right now, then, then we're not gonna go for a drink, when we get out of here, we're going back to my apartment, we're ordering some food, we're watching some, girly movie or whatever you want, and we're just gonna try this, if you, want that"

"Alex, d'you really think I'd still be standing here if I didn't" Addison smirked up at him.

"So you'll come then, when this is all over, you'll come to my apartment and we'll, talk about this?"

"Yes, but only if we order chinese food" she smiled hopefully.

"Chinese food it is" Alex said kissing her forehead "I'm gonna go check on Mer again, and see if there's anything else to do, you ok here?"

"Yeah, you go, I'll, talk to you later"

"Ok" Alex smiled, he looked around to find them still alone, pecked her lips briefly and left, leaving Addison with a smile on her face.

~x~

"Well, here we are" Alex said leading Addison into his apartment the next afternoon "It's not much, it's actually pretty messy but, it does the job"

"I like it" Addison smiled.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because you live here" Addison whispered against his mouth "Now, chinese food, I haven't eaten properly since before everything well, y'know, I'm gonna go use the bathroom, and you're going to order me, well, surprise me" she grinned "Bathroom?"

"Through the bedroom" Alex said pointing to his bedroom door "If you want you can borrow something more comfortable to wear, I know you don't have anything with you so…just look in my drawers, I'm sure you'll find something"

"Thanks" Addison smiled "Be right back" she said pecking his lips, she headed into the bedroom and straight into the bathroom, after freshening up she walked back into the bedroom and picked out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, both were slightly oversized on her, she walked back into the living area and sat down next to Alex on the sofa, instantly leaning against his body and hugging his arm.

"Food should be here in about 20 minutes" Alex said kissing the top of her head "You look good in my clothes" he said tugging the shirt a little.

"Thank you" Addison smiled up at him "Alex, I, I want to take this slow, you know that right?" she asked.

"Of course I do" Alex said stroking her cheek "Addison I'm not going to rush you into anything, I want you to be happy, we can take this as slow as you want, I know I don't have a great track record but, I guess that's because I've never really been this, into someone"

"You're really into me huh?" she said with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah" he nodded with a small smile "I really am" he said kissing her gently.

"I'm into you too" Addison said quietly "Alex I, I know you can't, promise me anything, and I don't want you too but, I just, I can't get hurt again" she said lowering her eyes a little, Alex pushed her chin up carefully with his finger.

"I promise you, I will try my best not to hurt you" he said softly.

"Really?" she asked with a whisper.

"Really" he smiled "And we can do this any way you want too"

"I don't want anyone to know, not yet, not because, I'm ashamed or anything stupid like that, it's just, in that hospital, my business always seems to be everyone else's and, I need something to, just be ours, for a little while, not forever" she said quietly "Is that, ok?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course it is" he smiled "It can just be me and you, for a while"

"Ok" Addison smiled, biting her bottom lip a little "Oh and uh, if you ever lie to me again, I'll have to hurt you"

"Of course" Alex chuckled lightly "Wouldn't expect anything less" Addison grinned at him a little and brushed their lips together, knowing it was the start of something great.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"We have to be quick" Addison panted as Alex quickly pulled her scrubs off her.

"We're getting good at quick remember" he said as he pushed her scrub pants down, she kicked them off and pulled his to his knees.

"Alex, wait" she mumbled against his lips, pushing him away slightly "I just, I wanted to say, I love you" she breathed out, Alex stared at her a little before crashing their lips together again "I love you too" he mumbled against them, as he lifted her and pressed her against the shelves, her legs wrapped around his waist, the door opened, Addison squealed and put her feet to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark, close the door" Addison hissed as nurses and doctors gawped in at them.

"What the…"

"Close the door" she said angrily, he stared at her disbelievingly and closed the door "Stop laughing" she said hitting against Alex's chest.

"What?" he laughed.

"That is not the way I wanted everyone to find out, you should know by now to lock the door" she grumbled, quickly throwing her clothes on, Alex pulled up his scrub pants and reached out to flatten her hair a little.

"Addie" he said softly "I love you, and no matter what is said when we walk out of this supply closet, we're going to stick together ok? Just breathe"

"Breathe" she sighed "Alex, I love you too ok?"

"Ok" he smiled, he kissed her gently and took her hand before slowly opening the supply closet door.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark, calm down" Addison said quietly.

"Calm down? I find you pinned up against the shelves by this moron and you want me to calm down!" he said loudly.

"He is not a moron!" Addison said firmly "He's my boyfriend, and I love him"

"What?" Mark spluttered "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We've been together for 6 months" Alex said wrapping an arm around her waist "And we love each other, and you can stand there and, pick us to pieces, you can call me every name under the son, hell you can throw me up against the wall and beat the crap out of me for all I care, because I know no matter what happens, we're still gonna be together at the end of it, I'm not the guy you think I am, I'm not going to cheat on her or, abandon her, I'm here, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, cuz I'm in love with her, and that's all that really matters"

"You've been together for 6 months?" Mark said slowly.

"Yeah" Addison nodded.

"But, but why didn't you tell anyone?" he stuttered.

"Because we wanted to wait until we knew where we were going before we had to deal with this!" Addison said waving aimlessly at him "Mark I know it's a shock but it's what I want, I'm happy, I don't think I've ever been happier, so please just, just accept this"

Mark eyed them warily for a minute "He's good to you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" Addison smiled.

"And you really, love him?"

"Yeah, I really do" she said squeezing Alex's hand a little.

"Then, then I guess, I can, try to accept this" Mark mumbled.

"Good" Addison smiled "Thank you, really, now lets just, get back to work ok?"

"Fine" Mark sighed as he walked away.

"I said, let's get back to work" Addison called out to everyone who was still staring at them, they all jumped and quickly resumed what they were doing.

"Well, today is going to be interesting" Alex smirked.

"Callie is going to murder me" Addison groaned, dropping her forehead against Alex's shoulder.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Meredith and Izzie will murder me too so I think we'll be ok wherever we end up" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"I really do love you y'know" Addison said looking up to him.

"I know" he said softly "And I really do love you too"

~x~

"Hey" Addison said tentatively as she approached Callie in the cafeteria, Callie glared at her a little and ignored her "Ok I know you're mad" she said as she sat down "But, you have to understand, I did want to tell you, I really did but, we just didn't want to be the centre of gossip until we knew what we were and, and it was just better that we didn't tell anyone, please, please understand that, this isn't about me and you, you're my best friend and I love you and, and I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry you didn't find out from me sooner"

"You know I wouldn't have told anybody" Callie said quietly "You know you can trust me"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "I just, I was just scared that I was going to mess up another relationship and, and I couldn't face being the centre of that again"

"You're an idiot" Callie smirked "But I forgive you, and I insist that you tell me all of the details, all of them, don't skip anything"

"It was the day of the ferryboat crash, we were working together on Ava and, he said he wanted us to try, and I agreed, we spent the night at his apartment eating chinese food, watching movies, talking, and it was, perfect" she smiled "That's all we really did for a while, I didn't want to rush into anything, so we didn't sleep together until 2 months later but, god it was worth it" she said with a slight laugh "And, well there isn't much else to tell, he's just, he's completely different to what people expect of him, he's kind and thoughtful and caring and, he's just, he's everything I needed, and today, today was the first time we said it" she said biting her lip slightly to try and control a huge smile.

"Oh god I don't think I want you guys to be a public couple, you're going to be nauseating" Callie shuddered.

"Shut up" Addison blushed, hitting her arm lightly.

"Well, even though I'm still mad at you, I'm happy for you" Callie smiled "But if he screws this up, I will break his bones"

"Thanks" Addison laughed "But I don't think he's going anywhere"

"Good" Callie nodded "But I should warn you, I don't think Shepherd's very happy"

"What?" Addison frowned.

"He's been glaring in this direction since you got here and I know I didn't do anything to piss him off" Callie smirked.

"I should go and talk to him shouldn't I" Addison sighed.

"Yep" Callie nodded "Good luck"

"Thanks" Addison said quietly, she stood up and moved quickly over to Derek's table, instantly sitting down opposite him "Just say it" she said simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said coldly.

"Don't play dumb Derek, just say it, whatever you have to say about me and Alex, spit it out so we can move on" she sighed.

"6 months?" he exclaimed quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to them "6 months you've been, been sleeping with some frat boy and you didn't think any of us would want to know that? What were you thinking Addison?"

"Don't try and turn it into some fling Derek Shepherd" she glared "He's not 'some frat boy' he's the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I've accepted Meredith in your life and I'd expect you to be grown up enough to accept Alex in mine, I know we should've told people sooner but that does not give you the right to try and degrade us or him, he is a kind, smart, funny, supportive, loving man and he picked me up right out of the mess our wreck of a marriage left me in, I love you Derek, you're my friend and I love you but if you can't be at least civil about this, then us being friends? Not a chance in hell"

"I just don't want him to hurt you" he mumbled quietly.

"What like you did?" Addison shot back, instantly regretting it when he winced "Sorry" she said quietly "I didn't, I didn't mean that"

"You did" Derek sighed "But you're right, that's exactly what I'm saying, I don't want you to get hurt again, and he, he doesn't exactly have a great track record Addie"

"Neither do I" Addison laughed "Yeah so, he slept with a lot of nurses before I came along and, cheated on Izzie Stevens but, that's who he was, that's not who he is, he makes me happy Derek, so happy, and he's a good guy, a really good guy, and there is so much you don't know about him, he doesn't let people in, not really, he acts like an ass because, he doesn't want to let his guard down, but he's changing, he's really changing, and I know one day soon, you'll see the Alex I see every day, just give him a chance Derek, for me, please"

"Fine" Derek sighed "But only for you, if he screws up…"

"You can join Callie and break his bones" Addison smirked "I know Meredith will appreciate it too, I'm sure she wants you to know her friends, and Alex is one of her best, and is probably killing him for the same reasons you're killing me"

"He'll come off so much worse with her and Stevens on his back" Derek said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, I know" Addison chuckled.

~x~

"Alexander Michael Karev" Izzie said loudly as Alex walked into the residents lounge "You've been sleeping with Addison Montgomery for 6 months and you didn't think we'd want to know?" she exclaimed.

"I haven't just been sleeping with her Iz" he said rolling his eyes "We're in a relationship….and don't full name me" he added.

"I'll do what the hell I like" she glared "Meredith tell him!"

"You could've told us" Meredith sighed "What did you think we were gonna do?"

"Pretty much what you're doing right now" Alex smirked "It's not a big deal guys, so I didn't tell you something about my life, get over it"

"Oh he did not just say that" Izzie said firmly.

"We just thought you trusted us" Meredith said quietly "We're your friends Alex, we don't want to know things about your life because we're nosy, we want to know because we care"

"I know" Alex sighed "I'm sorry ok? We just, you know what this place is like, I mean it hasn't even been an hour since Sloan found us together and everyone knows, if we'd have told everyone about us when we first started dating, we wouldn't have been able to handle it, we've really had to work at this and now, now we're strong, we're strong and, we were going to tell everyone soon anyway because, we know now that we can handle anything that's thrown at us, she even knows all about my crazy childhood and she didn't run" he said with a soft laugh "Promise me you'll be nice to her, and not interrogate her, and not embarrass her…."

"We won't" Meredith said cutting him off "Right Iz?"

"Yeah, yeah, right, whatever" Izzie sighed.

"Alex" George said as he appeared in the doorway "The Chief would like to see you"

"Uh-oh" Meredith smirked, Alex groaned and instantly left the room, heading towards the Chiefs office, when he got there he saw Addison stood inside, her head lowered a little.

"Um, hey" he said quietly as he opened the door "O'Malley said you wanted to see me Sir"

"Dr Karev, come in" the Chief said with a nod, Alex moved to stand next to Addison "Now I understand the two of you have, entered into a relationship"

"Yes Sir" Alex nodded.

"Now hospital gossip is not the way I like to find out about situations like this, especially not when you are involved Addison, you of all people should know that"

"I'm sorry Richard" she sighed, finally meeting his eyes "We were going to tell you soon, I swear, we just, got caught out before we could" she finished with a mumbled, blushing a little.

"Well if you doctors didn't think it was appropriate to have sex all over my hospital you probably wouldn't have been caught out now would you?"

"No" she said quietly, her cheeks blushing even more "We're sorry"

"Yeah, Sir, we're sorry" Alex added "It won't happen again"

"It better not" Richard said firmly "And you, Dr Karev, I hope you are treating her with the respect she deserves"

"Richard" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"Well, is he?"

"He is" Addison smiled "He makes me happy"

"I'm glad to hear it" Richard said with a small smile "But if I hear otherwise…."

"You can kill me" Alex said, holding his hands up a little "But I swear, I won't hurt her, I, love her" he said, smiling at Addison "I'm not going to mess this up"

"Well, ok then, you can leave now"

"Thank you Richard" Addison smiled before taking Alex's hand and dragging him out into the hallway "Oh my god that was humiliating" she said quickly "That was like, that was like my _father_ knowing I have sex, no actually that was worse than my father knowing, my father wouldn't care all that much but _Richard_, oh god…."

"Addie" Alex laughed, kissing her gently "I think he'll get over it"

"Yeah" she sighed, biting her bottom lip a little "So did you speak to Izzie and Meredith?"

"They didn't do too much damage" he smirked "What about you? Have you seen Shepherd?"

"I gave him a few choice words when he got a little too angry over it, we're good" she smiled up at him "So, this is it, we're really in this"

"I always have been babe, always" Alex said softly before kissing her again, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they began to walk across the flyover, from his office the Chief watched them with a soft smile, knowing his surrogate daughter was in good hands.

_The End._


End file.
